Noir, meet Makashiro
by Kyoko Makashiro
Summary: On a strange job in Japan, Mireille and Kirika need to stay with a clan of illustrious assassins and ninja, if they are to kill Shoukyoku Mugendai....MireilleKirika, KyokoKenwa, and ChloeSuru. AU. Deal with it. May be really OOC at times.
1. Chapter 1: An Email

Strangest Case They've Ever Seen

**Well, what can I say? I haven't watched much of Noir, so what I say about Noir in this story I've picked up in various fan fictions.**

**Pairings are like this: Mireille/Kirika, Kyoko/Kenwa (you'll find out who they are soon enough), Chloe/Suru (you'll find out soon enough as well). **

**Warning: I own everything 'cept Noir and all items and people related to it.**

_Beep beep beep beep be-BANG!_

"Stupid alarm clock…." Mireille Bouquet slammed her slender hand on the loud alarm clock she had just bought the night before. With maybe a little too much force, though, for the poor little alarm clock broke into two pieces.

"They just don't alarm clocks the way they used to." Seeing as that she was already awake, the Corsican woman got out of bed and went to check her e-mail, as she did every morning, to look for jobs that had been sent to her.

As she slowly walked the distance between the bed and her laptop, she turned to look at her partner in assassination, still curled up in sleep on the bed. Her face looked so peaceful during sleep, whereas when she was awake, her face was enigmatic.

Mireille secretly smiled to herself, her blonde hair swishing as she turned around again to get to her computer. 'If only….I could tell her.' Seating herself, she opened her e-mail account.

_Doop de boop beep!_

Mireille snarled at the computer's screen. She hated the laptop when it did this, making "bloody little noises every time something happens!" 

Meanwhile, in the warm bed that Mireille had just left to check her e-mail, Kirika Yuumura was gently stirring from her slumber. Mireille's snarling had seen to waking her completely.

Kirika's eyes, which switched from brownish-red to different shades of brown in different lighting, searched for Mireille from her position sitting up in bed.

"Mireille?…."

"Mm-hmm?" The Corsican beauty's eyes were trained on her computer screen, rapidly reading through the growing list of e-mails she had. Most of them junk.

"Could you…." Kirika held back her words. She didn't know what would happen if she told Mireille, being somewhat unsure of her own feelings.

Mireille turned around, confusion plain on her face. Kirika rarely stuttered in front of her. "What?"

"Could you pass me my CD player?" Mireille grabbed the object in question, and threw it to Kirika. 'Now, what was that all about?' Mireille pondered on this while she checked her other e-mail account.

Listening to the song, "Why Can't I See?", by Elemental, currently Japan's favorite Jpop/Jrock band, Kirika stared aimlessly out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, setting a golden light flooding through every window in the dawn's early hour.

"Oh!"

Mireille found a promising e-mail, its title, "RE: Job". Sent by an anonymous person, Mireille had nothing to go on, so she just opened it.

"_Dear Noir,_

_I have a job for you. _

_While I will not spare you any details until I know you have accepted or declined this job, I will tell you one thing: I will pay ANY amount you want, in any form of money or privileges you wish. I am very well connected; don't hesitate to request a large sum of money._

_If you do choose to accept, come to this address in Kyoto, Japan. And pack quite a bit. You might be here for a very long while."_

_-SYC_

Mireille read the address out loud. "The Makashiro Estate of Kyoto? What kind of a idiotic address is that?" Mireille turned around to face Kirika. "Stupid address, isn't it?"

But Kirika was not amused by the name. "You mean….THE Makashiro Estate of Kyoto?"

Mireille, for the second time that day, was utterly puzzled. "Yes, what about it?"

The Japanese girl shivered. "Don't you know? Haven't you heard?"

"What?"

Kirika's eyes were full of….fear. "The Makashiro family, or the Makashiro clan, as they like to call themselves, is the most powerful force in Japan. You should see what they did to an assassin I heard about once."

The Corsican was practically swimming in an ocean of confusion. "Really? What did they do to him?"

"No one knows, really, Mireille. But when they were done, his body couldn't be called a body. It looked like he had been kicked into a fire, flash-frozen, stuck on a bed of spikes, and…..even the best field experts on body examination couldn't figure out the last set of wounds…."

Mireille had many forbidding thoughts now about this job now….

"Anyway, where'd you hear that name from?" Kirika moved quickly to the computer and remained silent, though her eyes scrunched up. "They…offered us a job? Accept it."

"Why?" Mireille asked.

"If they offered a job to us, they'd be offering protection from them as well. And I know they're powerful. Plus, they'll pay whatever we want."

Mireille considered this for a second, then opened up a new window and started typing a confirmation e-mail.

"Kirika, start packing. This is going to be a long trip."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ally

Chapter 2: Japan

When they finally reached the Makashiro estate in Kyoto, Japan, Mireille and Kirika had no idea what to think.

Being naturally quiet, Kirika of course didn't say anything. But Mireille could only gawk. The Makashiro estate was ENORMOUS. It was a traditional Japanese building: pointed roofs that curled on the tips, sliding doors, tatami floors, the works.

Except for the equally large building on the estate's side, which was very recently built, and had a couple of Jacuzzis built up on the roof, the place could have been mistaken for a lord's house in the fifth century.

_Wshh!_

Kirika knocked her friend to the ground to protect her from the weapon that had been thrown at them. Looking up, she saw it quivering in the trunk of an overgrown bonsai tree: it was a knife.

Whipping out her Walther P99, Mireille pointed at the open door of the estate, where the knife had flown from. "I don't know what game you're playing, but if you try that again, we're leaving."

A teenager guy with a shock of light brown hair poked his head out the door. "I'm sorry, did that hit you? It was all….her fault!"

A girl of the same age as the boy had walked up to the door, fiery eyes and hair apparent. Grabbing his head, she put a knife to his throat. "You baka! You got in the way of my knife, knocked it off course and almost hit one of our allies! Oh, when Kyoko-nee-san hears about this, it's off with your head…" She mimed a slashing motion across his neck with her knife.

The teen gulped visibly. "Sorry, Sariyuki, sorry!. Could you move that knife now, please?"

A young woman now emerged from the mansion. She had jet-black hair to the small of her back, and a body that made most woman of her age jealous. With one look Kirika could diagnose that this young woman was as old as Mireille, perhaps a bit younger.

"What is it this time?" she sighed. "Wait, wait, don't tell me, Moto did something stupid again, didn't he?"

The girl called Sariyuki nodded sagely, her eyes nor face showing any emotion at all. "No wonder Harutomi-sama calls you his successor, Kyoko-nee-san."

"It was a bit obvious from the beginning, Sariyuki-chan. And just call me Kyoko-chan, will ya?"

The woman turned to Mireille and Kirika, who now had both their guns cocked and aimed. "Don't worry, it was an accident. Moto here has a criminal record a continent long. By the way, I'm Kyoko, the one who sent the e-mail to you two." She looked them up and down, her dark eyes moving quickly. "So you're Noir, eh? Nice to meet you." Kyoko extended a hand to the two assassins.

'Why is this girl being so….open for us two assassins?' "No thank you, I'd rather not." Mireille felt slightly uneasy for being so cold to this girl. "Anyway, why did you say that we needed to pack a lot?"

"The….enemy that you're supposed to assassinate, well…..let's just say we're going along with you. And in order to cooperate fully as a team, I thought it best that you live with us for a while, get to know us."

The Corsican cocked an eyebrow. "And who is 'we'? And, for whatever reason can't we do the job by ourselves?"

"'We' is my family. We're all a part of our family's ninja assassin army. Even young Sariyuki and Moto here have taken a few lives in their time. And to answer your second question.Your enemy…is not human."

"Like I'll believe that." Mireille scoffed.

"Is it like that?" A dark light suddenly surrounded Kyoko's eyes, while her hands were lit up with the same dark light. With a flick from her wrist, two beings emerged from her shadow, in the form of dragons. They entwined on her legs, like pet snakes.

On instinct, Kirika rushed past Mireille, and grabbed Kyoko around her neck, just in case the woman made a move.

"Who and what are you?" the Japanese girl whispered softly, her hands gripping even harder with every passing second.

As these words escaped her lips, the dark light in her captive's hands and eyes flared with a violent _psshh!_ The young Yuumura was thrust off of Kyoko by…her own shadow?

The shadow had lifted itself off the ground, and pushed Kirika away from Kyoko. Then it had slithered, like a serpent, back onto the ground, where it now lay immobile, as before.

"I really don't want to make enemies of you, but if I can't convince you that Shoukyoku Mugendai is not mortal, then I'll have no use for you." Kyoko looked almost saddened at the possibility that she might have to send them away.

This won Mireille over. "Huhhh…" 'Who in the name of bloody Corsica is Shoukyoku Mugendai?' She sighed deeply. "Fine. We'll agree to your terms. But another attack like that," her periwinkle blue eyes looked quickly at the two teens, Sariyuki's blade still pressed to Moto's throat, "and you won't even get a good-bye."

The Japanese….supernatural brightened up immediately. "Oh, leave that to me."


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in with the Makashiros

Chapter 3: Moving In with the Makashiros

**Thanks for the reviews, Cavalyn! You gave me a couple of ideas for the storyline, so props to you. And yes, Chloe is the same Chloe in Noir, but I have no idea what Chloe talks like though….Now, on to the story….**

"Right, if everything's settled, then let's get you to your rooms." Kyoko chirped, in quite a happy hostess' voice. Without turning around, she called out, "Kenwa! Can you come down and help Noir with their luggage? They've just arrived."

A young man, about a year older than Kyoko, came bounding from the back of the estate. He obviously exercised a lot, judging by his toned muscles. Kenwa was taller than most people, but not that tall. His tight black shirt was covered in rips and….yellow jelly?

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" The Japanese woman eyed her _friend_ suspiciously, with her eyebrow arched, much like Mireille did when she was skeptical.

"Moto's newest weapon: exploding jelly. Worse thing is, it won't come off!" He started desperately clawing the offensive material off; it exploded, true to its name.

"Hack, hack…" Kenwa now looked like he had taken a nap on a barbeque grill, without all the fancy little lines. "Here, I'll take the luggage. Whoa…."

Yuumura didn't have a lot of belongings; just two duffel bags were enough for her. Bouquet, however, was a whole different story. She had at least eleven mega-sized rolling suitcases, and another taxi was unloading another trunkful of her trunks.

"Well, I did tell them to pack heavy…." Kyoko looked slightly aghast at how much Mireille HAD packed. "Oh, if memory recalls, you did a little trick to move a lot of objects at once, right, Kenwa? You know, the one you called 'Ice Path'?"

"Oh yeah." Kenwa stuck his arms straight out, positioning his fingertips so that they pointed to just ahead of the luggage. With a squint of his eyes, he shot ice, pure and clear, out of his hands. Then, walking at the same time, he strolled into the Makashiro mansion, still shooting the ice onto the floor, making a glassy and slippery path. Then, he pushed the luggage along the path, finishing in quite a short time.

Kirika was anxious to get in. She was afraid that if she stayed any longer in the open, something else was guaranteed to happen. Judging by the way things had already turned out, she had the feeling that the word impossible meant nothing to the Makashiros.

A twinge of pain ran along her shoulders, where the shadow had pushed her hardest. "Ahh…." Pointing her eyes downward, Kirika could see a faint lane of dark skin cross from shoulder to shoulder.

Mireille was concerned. "Kirika, are you alright? You only got pushed; what's wrong?"

Kyoko turned around, hearing Kirika's small gasp of pain. Kneeling down, she examined the place where the shadow touched Kirika. "Oh, wonderful. It used dark energy." The Makashiro grabbed Kirika's shadow, and by some miraculous act, pulled it off the ground with a _snap_!

"You buffoon, look and see what thou hath done to thy creator. Do thou wish for me to inflict upon thee my punishing technique, **Shadow's End**?" The shadow suddenly shuddered greatly, a horrible stinging sensation racking it body, its form distorting. Bowing its head in apology, it made a sign of subservience. Kyoko dropped it.

"Idiot shadows, never have any control. Not even on their own creators." Kyoko rubbed her foot in the shadow. It now lay still.

"Sorry about that. You see, shadows don't have a shred of self-control. So when you send it to do something, it always overdoes it. Then I have to punish them hard; otherwise they never learn. Here," at this point Kyoko's right hand reached out and hovered over Kirika's shoulder, "if you'll let me touch you, I can stop the shadow pain. Not a normal wound, as you can see. If you will let me, it should be gone by tomorrow." Kyoko's eyes were not on Kirika when she said this, however, they were focused on the shadow, willing it to try to do something to her.

"Erm, fine." Kirika mumbled. Kyoko's hand then descended on her shoulder. Her hand glowed with a black light, sending a ripple effect through Kirika's wound. It returned to its normal shade of paleness immediately. The horrible throbs also stopped.

Inside of her heart, Mireille felt a pang of….jealousy? Searching within herself, she contemplated why she felt that way. _Does it have to do anything with that woman, Kyoko, touching Kirika? But, then would that mean?…._

"Hello? Helloooo? Your partner's back up, Mireille." Kyoko had been waving a hand in front of Mireille's face for the last, oh let's say thirty seconds. Looking at the Corsican's face strangely, she pointed to the doors to the mansion, where Kirika was waiting.

"Oh, sorry." _What could this mean? To me, and to Kirika?_

But, just as soon as they all set foot in the mansion, Mireille quickly forgot her query.

Obviously, the words grand and huge could describe the interior of the Makashiro estate. But, the same sadly couldn't be said for its inhibitors.

"Part-ay! Let's have a part-ay!" The living room, the room that the three woman had just set foot in, was covered in various teen party accessories: balloons, DDR machines and dance pads, TVs with karaoke on them, and a whole crowd of people around the DJ station, where pop and rock were violently being pumped out of the speakers.

Mireille and Kirika watched as Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to control her rage. Summoning up her voice, she yelled stentorian style. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FRAT BOY PARTIES ARE YOU GUYS UP TO IN HERE! AND JUST WHEN OUR GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED!"

Everyone could hear the record being played on the DJ station screech to a halt as everyone just STOPPED. Turning their heads around slowly, like in a bad horror movie, they all visually blanched at the sight at I'm-pissed-off-like-hell Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-sama…."

She cut the boy off. "Dut dut dut! I am so not taking excuses from any of you. Now, as punishment," she thought for a second before her eyes lit up with a demonic look (and it sure wasn't that black light again), "tonight, EVERYONE'S going to have a extra public practice session! One on ones, teams, and free-for-alls. And, our guests will watch."

A moan of bewilderment and fake pain emitted from the party group. "Or, I could have you practice with tutus on and fairy wings strapped uncomfortably to your behinds…."

They all shut up.

"Right. Now, practice time is right after dinner, back lawn. Don't be late, or I'll just extend the period."

"Yes, Kyoko-sama." The partiers started to pack up all the party stuff.

Kyoko sighed. "With that taken care of, let me show you to your room." With that, she led to a room on the first floor, at the end of a short corridor. Opening the door, she led them to a large and luxurious room, much like everything else in the Makashiro estate. One thing surprised Noir however. The bed was very lush, it was true, but was only a double bed. The both of them had thought that the bed would be huge. Could Kyoko know more about them than they perceived?

"All of your luggage is in that closet." Said closet was big enough to be a deluxe suite bathroom. But, hey, everything in this mansion was like that.

An awkward silence settled over the three of them.

Mireille felt she had to break the silence; its stifling nothingness was getting on her nerves! "So, when is dinner?"

It seemed that Kyoko was having the same sentiments. She replied almost with a relieved sigh. "Oh, 6:45 P.M. Dining Hall on 5th floor."

"You'll come to get us? I'm pretty sure that we'll get lost with you guiding."

Kyoko thought for a bit. _If I sent him, would she recognize him? Time to find out._ "Oh, I'll send someone along to show you…."


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar One

Chapter 4: A Familiar One

**Wow….can't believe people actually like my story here. Makes me feel almost special, heh. **

**Like I said in the very beginning of my story, I haven't watched a lot of Noir. All I know about Chloe is how she dresses, her weapons, the fact she's enigmatic, and that she like Kirika (or something like that). A little bit more about Chloe would be appreciated greatly. Not that I'm putting pressure on you guys or anything.**

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

As Mireille and Kirika unpacked, they brooded over the same thoughts, although they didn't know it. _What had Kyoko meant by she'd someone over?_

Taking the time between now and dinner, they both decided to look over their room. Being as large as it was, that took a bit of time. The room was half the living room's size, but the living room itself had as much square footage as the usual suburban home and yard together.

Besides the bed, there was a plasma TV, several couches and chairs, and two different chests for storing their clothes. As Kirika was putting her belongings in a chest, she came across a package with a note.

To: Kyoko Makashiro 

_From: Shoukyoku Mugendai_

_Good luck figuring this one out, young one. If you do, I expect to see you and your little friends soon. Take your time. After all, when I kill you all, you'll have all the time in the world to suffer._

There it was again! That strange name! Kirika took it that "Shoukyoku Mugendai" was their target, but how powerful could he be if the Makashiros hadn't made a move yet against him?

Recalling her days in Japan, she knew that Shoukyoku Mugendai meant 'negative infinity' in Japanese, but could his name be any indicator of what he was? And the package….Kirika was not a nosy person by nature, but this small wrapped package intrigued her. She carefully opened it, lifting the flap on it slowly, as to not leave fingerprints.

"What are you doing, Kirika?" Mireille had appeared from behind her, holding a stack of her shirts that she was going to put in her clothes chest.

"…" The Yuumura showed the envelope and the package to her partner. Unexpectedly, Mireille's lips curled up in a devious grin. "They threw us into this strange mess, and they're going to pay." Mireille crouched down with Kirika, as she opened the package.

Instead of finding anything personal, Noir found….two guns. A Walther P99, and a Beretta M1934 Handgun. Perfect replicas of Mireille's and Kirika's own handguns. And, with them, another note. Or rather, poem:

_You of who the shadows speak;_

_You of who the icy mountains reek;_

_You of who knives fatal are thrown;_

_You of who now holds the thrown._

_Together, you are mighty,_

_Together, you will get far,_

_But you'll all fall eventually_

_Without the aid of Noir._

_Seek them out _

_The owners of these guns!_

_For they have killed far and wide_

_They are the Chosen Ones._

_And when you have, and when you will_

_Stumble upon them a bright day_

_Remember these words I speak:_

_Just act; don't say._

_And soon one will come_

_Green cloak flapping._

_With lilac hair, and cold eyes_

_She'll meet the masked one and what'll happen?_

_Then come and challenge me! _

_I've been long without a fight._

_But know that you all will lose, _

_And die on that black night._

"What was all about?" Mireille, even though she had asked the question, knew what was all about. It was almost like a prophecy. And now Mireille knew why the Makashiros needed Noir. For some reason, it would give them an advantage.

But what was creeping Mireille slightly was the way the poem foretold that the day that Kyoko would meet Kirika and herself. How she would have to protect herself from Kirika quickly.

Dong dong dong! 

"I think that was the dinner bell." Kirika whispered.

Downstairs, WAY downstairs, in the basement:

"Suru, Suru, where are you?" Kyoko had been walking for ten minutes around the near empty basement, looking for Suru. _Why does he have to live in the BASEMENT, fer heaven's sake? _

A rustling came from her left. Whirling around, all that met her eyes was….nothing. Getting quickly annoyed, she called out in frustration. "Suru, appear dangit! I've got something I want you to do, you baka!"

A dark-haired head poked out of the ground. Suru's head. He wore a mask, with strange triangles for eyeholes. What was interesting was that even if you looked through the eyeholes, no eyes looked back at you. The mask had a painted demented mouth, with a fang protruding from the top lip, going over the bottom lip.

Heaving the rest of himself out of the ground (shockingly, there was no hole), he brandished his weapons in my face: twin claw gloves, each one having three huge and thick claws coming out of the leather of the glove. The claws were pointed. Being a bit of a traditionalist, Suru wore an ancient Japanese haori. And no skirt; Japanese pants as well. All of it a spectrum of brown. One would think he was a mole with fur sometimes.

"So, my young sister, what are you doing here in my abode?"

"Why do you always call everyone sister or brother?"

"Why DON'T I always call everyone sister or brother?"

"Forget you. Anyway, our guests are staying on the first floor suite Seaview. Remember where that is? I want you to go there with all due speed, and show them upstairs to the dining room."

"Why can't YOU do it, my sister?"

"I thought you would recognize one of them." Kyoko replied.

"Intriguing….I am on my way." He vanished into thin air with a blurring speed.

Kirika looked over to Mireille, where she was sitting beside on the bed, rapping her fingers rapidly on the bedpost. The dinner bell had rung ten minutes ago. _Every time I look at you….my heart beats faster, my breathing slips. Do you feel the same way? I don't know. All I can do is wonder….but I'm not complaining. Your face, looking at it just makes me so happy, and full of….._

Mireille had noticed Kirika staring quietly at her. Staring back, the expression in her partner's eyes capturing her attention. Was that…in Kirika's eyes? Unconsciously, she found herself leaning forward toward Kirika, her breathing hitching.

"Am I interrupting something, m'ladies? I can come back later." Suru was now on the bed, behind them, watching their faces inch together.

"Y-you?" Kirika spat. A look of astonishment flashed across Mireille's features. Kirika was not one to start sputtering at someone.

Suru faced her, standing up on the double bed. "Ah, yes, the young Yuumura. So, you do remember me?"

"Everyone thought I was just strange because I kept looking over to my right side for the entire first day. But that was only because they couldn't see you. You were right besides me, whether I was walking to class or writing a paper. You kept telling me answers, helping me. Why?"

Suru didn't answer for a while. Then he replied. "Family sticks together, no matter what, my sister."

"What?"

"Come now, Mireille, Kirika. Supper is half over but if we hurry you can still grab some."

As he led them through the maze-like mansion, up to the Dining Hall on the fifth floor, Kirika thought over what Suru had said. (Wow, I make people do that a lot….) What had he meant by "Family sticks together?" Unless….

**Sorry for the cliché almost-kissing-but-gets-interrupted gag. Couldn't think of anything else. Sad, ain't it. **

**Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I don't know much about Chloe. Any info would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: Soldats and Shin Noir

Chapter 5: Soldats and Shin Noir (But only slightly)

**Woot! Thank you, Cavalyn and shadows angel****! Now that I got some info on Chloe, I can introduce her soon….Bwah ha ha ha! **

**Don't worry, she'll not get very close to Kirika. Well, not THAT close. I have….other ideas for her….**

**In order for my story to work, however, I'm gonna have to twist some things around in the series….**

"Why am I not surprised?" Mireille, Kirika, and Suru had found their way to the Dining Hall, which was like the rest of the house: Big, grand, blah blah blah.

Dinner was half over, true, but, what a spread! Foods of all kinds were all over the huge rectangular oak table, from practically any country you could think of. Japanese food was the dominant though.

"Hey, Harutomi-dono, pass the, well, the blue dish with the gravy-looking stuff on it behind the turkey, will ya?"

"No, I'll do it for you, Harutomi-dono!"

"No, I'll do it!"

A squabble broke out over who would pass the dish. Mireille sweatdropped (if that was possible for her) and asked with a disgusted grimace, "Why are they all scrambling to pass a dish of FOOD for that man?"

Suru answered with a flourish of his claws (he never takes them off, even for a meal...). "Harutomi Makashiro is the current head of the Makashiros' ninja army. As I'm sure you know, his successor is Kyoko. You've met her, correct?"

"Yes." _When are they going to stop talking about those two?_

"Well, I suppose the two of you are hungry by now. Come, Kyoko requested that I take you to two specific seats by her."

Kyoko saw them coming and waved in a friendly matter. "Oh hi, you two!" As they seated themselves, she whispered to Kirika, "Recognize Suru, Kirika-san?"

Kirika looked at her with a hard glare. "You knew?"

Kyoko returned her look. "All of us know. How could we forget you, one of us?"

This day had been an entire series of questions and no answers. Kirika felt herself burning with the urge to find the answers to all these queries, they were plaguing her mind!

"All right, what do you mean, Kyoko?" Kirika's eyes were hard as flint, her expression one of utmost pent-up frustration and anger. She had hardly acted like this before. But, then again, never had she been faced with such mysterious places, strange mysteries, and people!

Everyone at the table grew silent. They watched this pair, one practically flaming, and one cool as ice. No one dared eat lest they break the nervous silence.

Kyoko took a look around at the now dreadfully silent dining room, then turned her jet-black haired head to look at the fuming Kirika.

"You're family to us, Kirika. Suru is your brother, your blood brother. Making you one of us. Answered your questions?" Kirika didn't say a thing. _What? S-Suru is….? They are….?_

Mireille banged a fist on the table. "What! How could THAT be possible?"

"….You read the poem in your room, correct?"

Mireille's silence was enough for Kyoko. "There's a second part of that poem that….creature has sent us.

Quoting from memory, she intoned:

Seek the one of Noir 

_From which nation you reside_

_In that one lies kin_

_Deep in red-brown eyes._

_The Shin Noir will meet the masked one_

_And spark a fire of adoration_

Kyoko stopped. "As you see, he doesn't have much talent when it comes to poems, and the friggin' poem isn't even in chronological order. And he didn't even finish the last two lines."

"But, one thing in this excuse for crud still puzzles me." Kyoko turned to Mireille this time, sensing Kirika still needed time for things to sink in. "Who is the lilac haired one? The one who dons a green cloak? Or whatever?"

Only one person had that description that Mireille knew about. Her hands tightened into fists just saying her name. "You'll be wanting Chloe then." The Corsican practically spat the word, like some vile disease. Kyoko noted Mireille's face and hands. "Someone you know, then?"

"KNOW! Oh, we bloody well KNOW each other, sure!"

Several windowpanes broke in the Dining Hall with a _crash_! Men in black suits jumped through. Soldats. What a wonderful surprise.

"Damn it! They traced us HERE?" Mireille grabbed her handgun, and even Kirika snapped out of her reverie to pull out her own gun.

"Wait." Kyoko had stood up from her seat. "I know what to do. These are the Soldiers, correct?"

"It's true, Soldats means Soldiers in French…." Mireille hesitated. "Wait, how did you?…."

"Leave this to my family then. All right, Sariyuki, let me see what you've been doing in those 'secret training sessions'."

"It would be my pleasure, Kyoko-chan." The fiery-headed teen stood up, each hand holding two knives. Then, she rushed the Soldats, who were started to run toward her as well.

There were five Soldats, and it didn't look like any more were coming. Strange. Sariyuki killed them all the same, plunging a knife into one, stabbing another, an emotionless face plastered on her. Even Chloe would have been proud of that poker face.

Kyoko nodded approvingly at the red head while she cleaned her knives on a Soldats' suit. "Nice."

The Yuumura was strangely….scared by the display. That had to be the most _brutal thing_ she had seen done to a human being. Or living thing, anyway. The Soldats didn't look like they were ever going to get up at all after that. She didn't doubt it.

"Right, people, back to the meal, please!" Harutomi waved a hand at the table. The Makashiro ninja set back into with earnest.

_So, they are all professional killers….even their youngest member, that Sariyuki girl, took out five Soldats without flinching! _Mireille's thoughts were suddenly punctured by a nearby ninja asking her to pass the….bowl of food on her right. Flinging it and causing a little bit of a mess, she returned to her thoughts. _That damn poem said something about Chloe and Suru, I'm sure of it! But what?_

Far away, one called 'Shin Noir' was walking calmly through the dark streets of Kyoto, forest green cloak, as always, around her, its collar sticking up and hiding her mouth. She walked on, oblivious of the beautiful Kyoto night scenery, her mind set on one thing: finding Noir, and more importantly, Kirika. Altena's last words rang in her quick mind.

_Alas, what am I to do with you, my dear Chloe? But, seeing you as distressed as this, I have no choice but to let you go. Find her, if that is what your heart seeks. But beware, they've gone into the refuge of a dangerous place. Please, take caution._

_As always and forever, I shall be waiting for you, until the time comes that you return home, and back to me, my Chloe._

**Dang it! Took me so long to update too….I've been busy, let's put it that way.**

**Did I squeeze too much into the chapter? I'm always getting the feeling I do that every time.**

**The next chapter might come slowly, just so you know.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aishiterus All Around

Chapter 6: Aishiterus All Around

"Finally, some sleep." After what had happened that day, Mireille felt completely and utterly drained of any energy whatsoever. So much had happened….like her almost kissing Kirika….

The Corsican beauty slapped her cheeks in order to focus her mind on other things. "Hmph. I wonder which bag I put my cosmetics in." Mireille turned around to the huge closet and began the task of finding where in the bloody lump of baggage she had put her toothbrush.

Kirika Yuumura sat quietly on the bed, watching her partner sift through various bags, muttering darkly under her breath when she didn't find what she was looking for.

_It had almost happened today. We had been so close….but that Suru had to interrupt._

Kirika's hands twisted themselves into a knot. _If like that poem says, will Chloe be coming **here**? I can take care of myself while she's around, but I'm worried about Mireille's reaction. Mireille's never around her._

"….Kirika?" Mireille addressed from the closet, still turned around.

Kirika nodded. "Yes?"

"About today, when we almost…..kissed…." Her voice trailed off. Even from behind, Kirika could see Mireille's face flush a deep red. Her pale hands fumbled with the luggage bags as she waited for her "friend's" reaction.

"W-well….just know, that WAS intentional." Mireille responded before Kirika could do a thing. "So, please hear me out. I love you."

(And Clichéman strikes again….in a way….)

The younger girl froze, her muscles tightening in a way that you do when you're shocked. Only, maybe a little over the top. "M-Mireille?…." she whispered.

"I guess I always knew…somewhere inside me, that you loved me. But I was afraid….like a child…." Mireille chuckled a bit. "But, that was stupid, foolish…"

"Don't say that."

Mireille turned around. Kirika's face was flushed, her eyes soft. Like any regular girl in this situation would say.

"Please, don't say that. I love you too much to see you like that at all."

Kyoko flopped down on the bed heavily, the springs making a soft squeaking noise, raven-black hair framing her face randomly. Only one day, and all this had happened already….she had planned to take things slowly, one at a time, but now….they were probably packed and shooting their way out. Then, an uncalled-for memory pushed into her mind, one of that day that she'd rather not see again….

Sitting back up with a "Hup!", those black orbs in her face others called eyes watching the elaborately painted door. Staring ahead, she waited for the familiar sound of knuckle against wood, then, as the signal of an iceberg unfolded itself on the door, small tendrils of cold mist arising from it. Placing her delicate-looking hand outstretched on the door, she envisioned the sign appearing on the opposite side of the door. As always, it was the same: a black flickering fire, with a drop of sapphire-blue water in the center of it.

The door opened with a gentle inward swing.

"Kyoko? Are you feeling alright? You look like when, well…." Kenwa stepped into the room, his bare feet making a 'rustle rustle' sound in the thick carpet.

"Just thinking about how our guests are probably gone by now. And how we were almost caught. In the kitchen. Kissing…."

Kenwa's face had no emotion as he spoke. "You really don't need to bring that up…."

_I know, Kenwa. But, it's worth it to see that look on your face._

"Time to go to sleep, then, Kenwa?" Kyoko's eyes were twinkling merrily, a slow turning of the corners of her mouth commenced.

"Yeah…."

"Then, get in…." Those twinkling eyes now burned with something else: lust.

"Only if you stop that look." Kenwa was secretly enjoying how Kyoko looked though. I mean, if your girlfriend looked at you that way all the time, wouldn't you enjoy it?

"Oh fine. Party-pooper." Her tongue was stuck out at him. The Suichino climbed into their bed.

"Shh, OK? Time for sleep…."

And so they settled down for their day's rest, Kyoko's back against his stomach, his arms around her. So happy they looked…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's eyes stared up, and up and up and up, at the Makashiro estate. Almost involuntarily, she smiled.

"So, they are here? What a strange place…."

She jumped backward, as a long claw shot out of the ground where her feet used to rest. It was followed by the glove it was attached to, and finally, its owner's face.

"What business do you have here, in the middle of my watch hour?" The words were serpent like, spoken with a little lisp-and-hiss sound that sounded much like a snake.

"I am here to see someone. Please move." Chloe's slanted eyes shut even more at the sight of Suru Makashiro.

"I was not informed of another guest….so pardon me if I don't let you in." His words might've sounded courteous enough, but his clawed hands lifted a little from the ground, as if in challenge.

The shattering of glass was the last sound to be heard before the firing of shots. Unfortunately for the intruding Soldats, their shots hit nothing but mattress.

_Where the hell are they?_ One Soldat's thought echoed all the others. Such unprofessional words.

With several "rat tat tats", several of the Soldats dropped. The rest of them stood even stiffer, guns raised, unable to penetrate where the shots were coming from.

"Agghh!" Another of the suited men dropped. The remaining Soldats shot in the general direction of the assassin's direction.

And another fell, stabbed by a toothbrush. Like that 70's song, they all bit the dust right then, by gunshots or by Kirika's "ruthless" methods.

Mireille and Kirika emerged from under the bed, wiping down their very recently used guns. "Stupid new-timers. Couldn't tell we were under there all the time." Mireille commented.

No idea how someone stabs someone with a toothbrush, but with Kirika, it could happen, right? I mean, she did it with a broken sunglasses piece. And a fork.

**  
**

**I have no idea how you kill someone with a toothbrush, but it can be done if it's Kirika who's doing it, right? I mean, she's used sunglasses and forks as well. **

**And, Kyoko and Kenwa are simply sleeping together, for your information. You seriously think I'd write about THAT! That's WRONG...**

** And, as before, it might be a while 'til the next chapter...  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A Morning's Revelations

Chapter 7: A Morning's Revelations

**OK, this time, there is really no excuse to not update until now. I'm sorry. **

**I can't update as often now. I hope you all understand. Thank you.**

After the gunfight with the Soldats, the two members of Noir had gone to sleep together on the barely bullet-ridden bed, their bodies jammed tight to each other even though there was a lot of space on that mattress. Maybe that closeness was for security perhaps, but what was security to an assassin? They were probably squeezed against each other like this for comfort. Yes, that was it.

The clang of steel on steel and the soothing sound of air rushing awakened them both.

"Mmm….." Kirika turned a bit, so that she could snuggle closer to Mireille. Everything seemed so right this morning: Mireille sleeping so close to her, the silence occasionally broken by birdsong and….the pinging of steel?

Mireille stirred, the noise also waking her. "Kirika?….."

They reached the same conclusion in a split second. Jumping out of bed and grabbing their guns, they made their way outside through the already broken window.

But there was no use to bring their weapons, for someone was already dealing with the intruder. Suru was dealing with Chloe, to be exact. By the way their tattered clothes flapped in the breeze as they flew in and out of attacks, they had been battling most of the night. The battle went on, neither opponent taking any notice of Noir.

But stranger yet, Suru and Chloe were enjoying the battle. _Relishing_ it, in fact. Mireille and Kirika could understand Chloe for her lust of this sort of battle, but Suru? He had never seemed the type. But, they didn't know a thing about him. Who were they to judge?

Kirika's eyes, emotionless as ever, now were locked on Suru. His ghastly mask might have been sneering, but the way he twirled, his almost joyful attacks, she could tell that he was enjoying it as much as his opponent. And inside, it scared her. And this fear scared her, as well.

Without a thought, she starting walking to Suru. Mireille's right hand reached out gently, trying to keep Kirika from interrupting their fight. She had seen this kind of mindless brawl before, and people who interfered usually never made it out. Even if it was Kirika stepping in. "Kirika…."

Her partner's hand hit her arm forcefully, pushing it back like a bulldozer hits dirt. _Kirika?_

"I….want to do this." Kirika placed her small tanned hand on Suru's shoulder as he was circling Chloe, once again. Like waking up suddenly from a fantasy, he whipped his thin neck so fast around, it snapped. Holding a hand shaking from fatigue, he hissed in a pleasant way, "What is it, sister?"

Chloe's eyes opened up wide, her grey-purple irises lighting up with an almost childlike surprise. "Kirika?"

_I had forgotten clean about her_. Kirika kept her eyes on Suru, knowing that one of her least favorite people in the world was advancing on her like a child on a returning mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyoko-sama! KYOKO-SAMA!" A teenage girl whipped through a corridor of the Makashiro estate, shouting out every time she could muster her voice to do it. Coming to the end of the corridor, she banged on the door, trying to contact the woman on the other side. "Kyoko-sama! Abarei's come back, but Shoukyoku Mugendai got to him on the return trip! Oh, Kyoko-sama, wake UP!"

The door swung inward with the force of a bull. "What?" Kyoko's eyes were frantic, searching the girl's face for any hope of a joke. But this was no joke. The girl's face was pleading, her eyes crying. "Where is he?"

"They put him in his room, but he's breathing and shoutin' somethin' awful! I-it's…." She broke down before she could finish, hands covering her overflowing tears, head bowed. Kyoko's hand descended on her shoulder, reassuring her. "Thank you, Sakaya."

She placed two white fingers to her temple, and with a sound like running water, she sank into the ground. Moments later, her head popped out of the floor of RM. 5227. Abarei's room. _Please, God, not another victim. _

Harutomi and a number of assorted ninja were already there, tending to the poor boy on his bed. His green eyes were unseeing, but were fixed on the ceiling. His voice kept shrieking some incoherent babble, with the words, "nightmare" and "monster" mixed in randomly.

Making her way to the bed, pushing if she needed to, she reached the boy's side in a flourish. "When did he get back?"

"Only a couple of hours ago….." someone suggested. Kyoko rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Why didn't you wake me up!"

"That's not the problem right now, Kyoko. Concentrate!" Harutomi had grabbed her upper arm, to avoid her injuring the poor man. She huffed angrily, and mentally unwound. "Alright. What's…..his condition?" Her face screwed up in a pained expression, knowing the standard answer.

One of the women readjusted her glasses, her face serious. "He might make it….but it will take an enormous amount of time.

Kyoko turned her face to her, her eyes glinting with the fire of fury. "If he has any chance at all, _any chance_, I want to give it to him."

She left the room just as huffily as she had entered. Harutomi sighed and rubbed his temple, massaging them gently. _I understand, Kyoko. But, this is something we can't stop. Shoukyoku Mugendai…that monster…..attacks everyone of them. They go willingly, of course, but this keeps happening…_He was woken from his thoughts by a call. "Harutomi-sama!"

"What is it?"

"T-the boy…..he's…."

Harutomi whipped his head around toward Abarei. He had stopped thrashing around on the sheets of the bed, but even while resting on the bed, he kept ranting. Only, the ranting now had meaning.

"He…Eli…..the truth beyond life….among death…..he…walks…….the truth he…..seeks……"

His eyes grew panicked and wide. "Only……truth…Eli…….Deordre….Endless Infinity……..fate like Noir……"

Harutomi stared. "Is someone writing this down?" The women to his left nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. Kyoko will need this."

**I'm aware that this makes absolutely NO sense now, but it will soon. Thank you for staying with this story for so long! Even when I didn't update as soon as I should have.**


End file.
